Um escorpiano a beira de um ataque de nervos
by Dannu
Summary: Os ciumentos são os primeiros a perdoar! Todos os escorpianos sabem disso e Radamanthys não é diferente!


**o.O.o**

**UM ESCORPIANO A BEIRA DE UM ATAQUE DE NERVOS**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**o.O.o**

"Que vida infernal é a do ciumento! Antes não amar do que amar desse modo!"

...v...v...v...v...v...

Não era a primeira vez que brigavam, mas decididamente esta havia sido a pior discussão que haviam tido em dois anos de relacionamento, um dos quais compartilhavam debaixo do mesmo teto embora ainda não fossem casados, pelo menos aos olhos da lei.

Irredutível, ela em pé, feições firmes e severas, anunciara que iria embora. Simplesmente pegou de suas chaves, ambos tinham uma cópia, e saiu batendo a porta fortemente, nem dando ouvidos às súplicas que ele lhe fazia. Os pedidos de desculpas que ele lhe dirigia.

No primeiro momento ele sentiu-se aliviado, finalmente o duelo havia cessado. Mas uma forte compressão em seu peito anunciava que o que estava para vir era muito pior do que a guerra verbal de minutos atrás. Que brigassem, mas que ela não tivesse saído de perto do alcance de sua visão. Isto o remoia muito mais que os impropérios que tinha escutado.

Sentou-se no sofá atrás de si, deixando os braços soltos e as pernas jogadas de qualquer maneira para frente. A cabeça apoiada no espaldar da poltrona denotava ar de preocupação. Não! Ele levantou-se. Não iria curvar-se ao apelo daquele monstro de olhos verdes que fora e continuava sendo a causa de suas brigas conjugais.

- Não vou atrás dela! Não me importa o que ela vai fazer!

Disse a si mesmo olhando-se no espelho, um dedo apontado para o vidro, que conseqüentemente apontava para ele próprio.

- Ela pode ir aonde quiser, com quem quiser...

Mas ao pronunciar esta última frase, sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe pelas costas e levando as mãos aos cabelos, alisou-os nervosamente.

- Não posso entregar-me!

Dizia enquanto andando de um lado para o outro.

- ISSO É HUMILHANTE!!!

Gritou.

- Eu sou normal! Atirem o primeiro cinzeiro quem nunca sentiu ciúmes! 

Falou consigo mesmo como se estivesse se defendendo de alguém que supostamente o julgava. De repente estacou na entrada do corredor do pequeno apartamento, agora enorme a seus olhos, de tão minúsculo que se sentia.

- É isso! Eu preciso sair, esfriar a cabeça, esquecê-la pelo menos por hoje!

Foi ao quarto, trocou a camisa caseira com a qual se encontrava por uma mais social, preta com botões e dobradas até os cotovelos. Já era noite, poderia ir a uma boate, a uma festa...O importante era não pensar no que ela pudesse estar fazendo. E sentando-se na cama por um momento, seus olhos se estreitaram no nada.

- O que será que ela está fazendo?

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar alguma idéia perigosa e olhando-se no espelho sorriu por sua aparência. Pegou as chaves do carro e desceu pelo elevador até o estacionamento. De repente viu, abismado, que o carro de sua companheira ainda estava ali, o que significava que havia saído a pé. Será que conseguiria pegá-la? Não! Não iria entregar os pontos! Se fosse atrás dela, certamente daria a comprovação certa de seus ciúmes.

- Já passamos outras vezes separados, só um dia não faz mal! A não ser que...- sorriu pela idéia - Ela não precisa saber que a estou seguindo! - entrou no carro e deu a partida.

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE  
EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE  
EVERY BOND YOU BREAK  
EVERY STEP YOU TAKE  
I'LL BE WATCHING YOU  
**  
CADA SUSPIRO QUE VOCÊ DER  
CADA MOVIMENTO QUE VOCÊ FIZER  
CADA ELO QUE VOCÊ QUEBRAR  
CADA PASSO QUE VOCÊ DER  
EU ESTAREI TE OBSERVANDO

Na quinta quadra, uma larga avenida que dava para o centro de Londres onde se concentrava os famosos pubs ingleses, Radamanthys, num aflição novelística, divisou sua mulher falando animadamente ao celular enquanto atravessava a pista no sinal vermelho.

- Como ela pôde estar tão feliz enquanto eu estou neste estado? - perguntou ofendido - Com quem estará falando?

E tão perdido estava em suas conjecturas, fazendo mentalmente a lista dos amigos que ela tinha e que, claro, ele supostamente conhecia, para tentar achar alguma brecha de um suposto caso extraconjugal que foi preciso o carro as suas costas quase lhe dar um tombo para que se resolvesse a seguir viagem. Olhou em direção a Pandora, mas já não havia Pandora alguma na calçada.

- Para onde ela foi? 

Olhando a sua volta, de repente avistou os cabelos longos e negros e a descobriu caminhando ao lado dos bares noturnos londrinos. Virou o carro naquela direção e o estacionou a poucos metros do local onde ela havia entrado. Trancou o veículo e cuidadosamente, para espanto dos transeuntes, caminhando quase em pontas de pé e escondendo-se atrás dos carros, Radamanthys conseguiu entrar no bar e sentar-se na última mesa, na mesma fileira que ela estava, acompanhada de três amigas.

- Eu sou mesmo idiota! Ela só está conversando com algumas colegas! - disse consigo mesmo - Acho que já posso ir embora!

Fez menção de levantar-se, mas sentou-se de novo. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e suas mãos, após alisar os cabelos revoltos com nervosismo, entrecruzaram-se na altura do queixo.

- Não! Pode ser que aconteça algo, nunca se sabe! Um assalto, um acidente...Será melhor que eu esteja por perto!

Chamou o garçom e pediu uma dose. Ao sentir o líquido descer pela sua garganta, tratou de pegar o cardápio para melhor manter sua discrição.

- Pandora...

A ponta da língua cedeu lugar para que os lábios tocassem-se levemente, explodindo na primeira sílaba, tropeçando de leve, na segunda, contra os dentes e enfim, viajando pelo céu da boca na terceira: Pan.Do.Ra.

Ele ansiava por algum milagre, a briga de poucos minutos atrás completamente esquecida, ela em seus braços. Aquela mulher que se arremessava, fria e lúbrica, sobre si e em seu seio o arrebatava beijando-o com volúpia, balbuciando-lhe votos de amor e nomes feios.

Aquela mulher que sempre se ria de seus pálidos receios, a única entre todas a quem dera o amor que a qualquer outra jamais daria. Sua mulher que em cada noite proclamava a nobreza e também a miséria de se amar e que guardava a marca de seus dentes nela...

Talvez ela fosse um mundo...um mistério quem sabe...na moldura de seu olhar, mulher alguma seria tão bela! Pandora revelava a ele e só a ele sua verdadeira natureza, que não era humana, mas diabólica, uma praia refulgente onde vagavam seus desejos. Aquela graça perturbadora, o charme misterioso, as curvas felinas de seu corpo tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão insidioso...

**EVERY SINGLE DAY  
EVERY WORD YOU SAY  
EVERY GAME YOU PLAY  
EVERY NIGHT YOU STAY  
I'LL BE WATCHING YOU**

A CADA SANTO DIA  
CADA PALAVRA QUE VOCÊ DISSER  
CADA JOGO QUE VOCÊ JOGAR  
CADA NOITE QUE VOCÊ FICAR  
EU ESTAREI TE OBSERVANDO

As horas passavam e Pandora sorria e abria os olhos de curiosidade enquanto uma das garotas de cabelos castanhos falava algo, gesticulando sem parar. Já havia batido em seu copo dezenas de vezes.

- As mulheres falam tanto que só a boca ás vezes não é suficiente! - comentava Radamanthys consigo mesmo em sua 4ª dose de whisky.

Estava começando a achar que ela tinha razão ao chamá-lo de obsessivo. Eles brigaram e para acalmar as idéias, ela resolveu encontrar-se com algumas amigas. Que mal havia nisso? Então, lembrou-se da disputa daquela tarde...

o.O.o **FLASHBACK o.O.o**

- Por que não posso sair com algumas amigas de vez em quando?

Perguntara-lhe ela de braços cruzados na porta da cozinha. Algumas vezes, exausta, quase desmaiada, ela arrastava os pés com aquele ar de enfado que tão bem sabia fazer, e deixava-se cair, abominavelmente desejável, numa cadeira ou mesmo em sua cama.

- Porque eu não quero!

Respondera-lhe ele, nervoso por aquele assunto. Ela o fitou:

- Não pode me proibir de sair, Radamanthys! Você sai com seus amigos para jogar bola, ir a estádios e eu não falo nada!

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, mas você não saberia! - o tom dele era de uma panela em ponto de ebulição.

- O que eu não saberia? - ela estava tempestiva.

- Não sei o que vais fazer!

- E eu sei por acaso que você faz quando sai com seus amigos?

- É diferente! Você pode confiar em mim!

Pandora esbravejou alguns impropérios em alemão por aquela acusação sem necessidade. Radamanthys bateu na própria cabeça ao perceber o que falara.

- Não agüento mais! Você mexe nas minhas coisas, vê meus e-mails, telefone, cartas e agora quer me proibir de sair de casa? - ela gritava entrando no quarto; ele a seguia.

- Se quer sair vamos sair os dois!

A esta frase, Pandora bateu a porta do aposento nas fuças do namorado.

- Pandora, vamos resolver este assunto de maneira civilizada! – pedia ele, dando pancadinhas tímidas na madeira da mesma.

- Não há o que resolver com um homem que não confia em mim! (gritou ela de dentro)

- Não foi isso que quis dizer!

Ela abriu a porta, encarando-o. Um misto de ingenuidade e hipocrisia, encanto e vulgaridade, de amuos sombrios e róseas risadas. Ele não estava preparado para seus ataques de tédio, suas reclamações intensas, o corpo lânguido, os olhos baixos, o semblante sarcástico, fazendo pose de superior.

- Tudo bem! Mas tente compreender! Eu simplesmente não consigo!

Ele a olhou, entorpecido, vencido, rendido e então, repentinamente, a face pálida contraiu-se numa gargalhada estridente conquanto sarcástica. Após controlar-se, Pandora levou as mãos à cintura.

- Não consegue o que, Radamanthys? – inexorável.

- Não consigo deixá-la fazer qualquer coisa sem que eu esteja por perto! - entregou- se ele.

- Já lhe deu motivos para que desconfiasse de mim? - tornou ela, bruscamente.

- Não precisa que os dê! Desconfio mesmo quando não há o que desconfiar, pois para mim, mesmo quando tudo está bem sempre há algo que eu possa não estar sabendo e...

Pandora saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Aonde vai? – gritou ele, seguindo seus passos.

- Não interessa! E não me espere! Não sei se voltarei!

Dizendo isso, pegou sua bolsa e rodou o trinco. Ele tentou detê-la, mas seu coração batia tão forte que por um momento seus pensamentos ficaram turvos.

**CAN'T YOU SEE?  
YOU BELONG TO ME  
HOW MY POOR HEART**** ACHES  
WITH EVERY STEP YOU TAKE**

SERÁ QUE NÃO CONSEGUE VER?  
VOCÊ PERTENCE A MIM  
COMO O MEU POBRE CORAÇÃO DÓI  
A CADA PASSO QUE VOCÊ DÁ

**o.O.o FIM DO FLASHBACK o.O.o**

Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer a disputa, mas um frio lhe gelou o coração, que por um momento errou o compasso de uma batida ao ver um homem aproximar-se da mesa das garotas. Uma delas levantou-se com intimidades e principiou a apresentar o rapaz às outras. Ele demorou-se mais com sua mulher ou foi impressão sua? Não! Aquele sujeitinho muito mal vestido havia se interessado por sua Pandora!

- Son of the beat!

Exclamou levantando o cardápio diante de seu rosto e olhando de soslaio por cima deste. Ele havia se sentado entre ela e outra garota.

- Devo ligar pra ela agora? Ou é melhor ficar observando? - perguntava-se. - É isso! - pegou o celular - Tenho certeza que mentirá onde está! Vou provar que não desconfio injustamente! - discou o número.

Na mesa, Pandora pegou do aparelho quando principiou a chamar. Uma expressão séria, misturada a um quase sorriso cínico, se fez presente em seu rosto quando viu o número na tela.

- Quem é? - perguntou uma das jovens.

- Meu noivo! Eu falei, ele não me dá trégua um segundo! – atendeu - O que quer Radamanthys? - perguntou em tom de enfado.

- Ahn...- o que falaria?

- Alô? - insistiu Pandora.

- Dizer apenas que se por acaso voltar eu não estarei em casa! Saí com o Aiacos para beber!

- Ok!

- Tudo bem? - não era a postura que ele esperava.

- Sim, por que não estaria? É seu amigo, é natural que saiam de vez em quando para conversarem sobre assuntos de homens! - disse em tom sublinhado.

- …...- "vamos, idiota, pergunta onde ela está!" – pensava - Bom...

- Divirta-se! - Pandora desligou o celular.

Radamanthys abaixou o aparelho observando o tal sujeitinho, com uma camisa ridícula, ajeitar os cabelos de sua noiva. O punho vazio fechou em cima da mesa e suas feições se contorciam de tal maneira que o garçom aproximou-se, perguntando-lhe se passava bem.

- Sofro de uma moléstia que bálsamo algum pode curar! – falou, levando as mãos à cabeça; pegou do celular com determinação e discou o número.

Na mesa logo à frente, Pandora atendeu.

- Yes, captain, my captain!? - falou com ironia.

- Só queria saber se não está precisando de algo! - disse em tom sem importância; Pandora entendeu, suspirou.

- Se quer saber, estou num pub com algumas amigas tomando alguma coisa! Satisfeito Radamanthys Brigance Macgreen?

Ela só o chamava pelo nome completo quando estava nervosa.

- Não foi por isso que liguei! - tentou contornar a situação; Pandora bufou.

- Ok, então! Bye! - desligou o celular e voltou a conversar com a amiga.

**EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE  
EVERY VOW YOU BREAK  
EVERY SMILE YOU FAKE  
EVERY CLEAM YOU STAKE  
I'LL BE WATCHING YOU**

CADA MOBIMENTO QUE VOCÊ FIZER  
CADA VÍNCULO QUE VOCÊ ROMPER  
CADA SORRISO QUE VOCÊ FINGIR  
CADA LEI QUE VOCÊ DECRETAR  
EU ESTAREI TE OBSERVANDO

Radamanthys rendeu-se. Desligou o celular e pagando a conta, tirou o time de campo. Levantou-se e com muito cuidado saiu do bar pelo lado mais escuro. Entrou no carro e colocando a chave na ignição, deu um forte soco no volante antes de dar a partida. Seus olhos queriam chorar, não de tristeza, mas de desespero, uma aflição tão medonha que ele sabia não poder controlar. Engoliu em seco e voltou ao apartamento pelas duas da manhã.

Jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e tirou a camisa. Dirigiu-se ao quarto de casal com o celular na mão e jogando-se em cima da cama, ficou a observar o teto, onde Pandora havia colado alguns adesivos fosforescentes quando vieram morar ali. Olhou o aparelho e a imagem de sua mulher, junto aquele idiotinha o fizeram tremer de ódio e medo. Que medo era esse? O que tornava a dor do ciúme tão forte? O medo de uma traição ou o orgulho ferido por ter sido traído?

- Talvez o medo de ter o orgulho ferido! – suspirou, virando-se de bruços; sabia que seria difícil conciliar o sono.

Sentou-se na cama sobressaltado. Olhou o relógio, quatro da manhã e nada de Pandora. Enxugou o rosto onde o suor se acumulara e tateando sobre os lençóis, achou o aparelho eletrônico. Fitou-o. 

- Oh, my God! O que faço? - sua voz era chorosa; levantou-se.

Começou a dar voltas pelo quarto com o celular na mão. Se ao menos soubesse onde ela estava, com quem estava, o que poderia estar fazendo...

- Como eu sofro! Sofro mais que todos! Sofro por ser ciumento, por saber que o sou, por não conseguir me controlar e por deixar que um sentimento tão vil me domine desta maneira!

Sentou-se na beira da cama olhando para a janela, ou para o nada. E se ligasse apenas para saber se ela ia dormir em casa? Sim! Poderia dizer que dormiria fora e queria saber para não ficar preocupado! Sorriu e discou o número, para seu desespero o celular estava desligado.

Radamanthys disparou para a sala a passos rápidos. Rodou alguns segundos por lá e se encaminhou para a cozinha. Nada! O que ele achava que ia encontrar na cozinha? Saiu e entrou no banheiro. Jogou água no rosto e olhando-se no espelho uma fúria terrível tomou conta de sua mente e com um soco, partiu em pedacinhos o pequeno vidro do banheiro.

- Cheat! - gritou ao ver o sangue sobre seu punho.

Achando algumas gazes, enrolou-as de qualquer maneira em volta da mão e sem nem ao menos sentir os cortes, devido sua irritação, despachou-se de volta ao quarto, deitando-se de barriga para cima. Suspirou forte.

- Não! Ficar deitado só piora! - levantou-se apressado.

- Porque ela desligaria o celular? - perguntava-se, andando pela casa inteira; seu coração disparado; acendeu um cigarro.

- Claro! Porque não quer falar comigo! E por que não quereria falar comigo?

Largou o cigarro em cima do cinzeiro assim que o acendeu.

- Porque aquele patife mauricinho é muito mais interessante que eu, seu noivo! - seu tom era de cinismo misturado com aflição.

Parou e acomodou-se na poltrona, ligando o som com uma música ambiente. Fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar as idéias. Mas estava difícil. Por duas vezes abriu os orbes esverdeados, assustado e a cada vez que pegava no sono e acordava, dava-se conta que estava ficando cada vez mais claro. E Pandora, nem sinal de vida.

- Eu vou morrer!

**SINSE YOU'VE GONE I BEEN LOST EITHOUT A TRACE  
I DREAM AT NIGHT I CAN ONLY SEE YOUR FACE  
I LOOK AROUNDBUT IT'S YOU I CANT REPLACE  
I FEEL SO COLD AND I LONG FOR YOUR EMBRACE  
I KE****EP CRYING BABY, BABY, PLEASE...**

DESDE QUE VOCÊ SE FOI EU TENHO ESTADO PERDIDO SEM UMA PISTA  
SONHO DE NOITE E S" CONSIGO VER SEU ROSTO  
OLHO AO REDOR MAIS VOCÊ É INSUBSTITUÍVEL  
SINTO FRIO E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ME ACRAÇE  
EU CONTINUO CHORANDO, BABY, BABY, POR FAVOR...

Disse pra si mesmo olhando para a porta. O silêncio pairava na casa, só a voz melodiosa de Freddy Mercury parecia lhe dar a trilha sonora para seu estado de espírito:

_**"Love of my life you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life cant't you see?  
Bring it back bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know what it means to me"**_

_"Amor da minha vida você me magoou  
Você partiu meu coração e agora me deixa  
Amor da minha vida, não consegue ver?  
Traga-o de volta, traga-o de volta  
Não o leve para longe de mim  
Pois você não sabe o que significa para mim"_

Já era dia claro quando Radamanthys abriu os olhos pela terceira vez. O som estava desligado. O sol brilhava fraco através da bruma lá fora. Parecia um pouco atordoado e deu-se conta que havia dormido sentado na poltrona da sala de estar. Alisou os cabelos espreguiçando-se e virando seus olhos para a porta, viu diante de si sua noiva. Ela havia voltado.

- Bom dia, belo adormecido!

Sorriu ela aproximando-se e beijando-o nos lábios, levemente. Sentou-se em seu colo, na pegajosa intimidade de alcova. E lá permaneceu, o olhar pregado no dele, até que a mão masculina encontrou uma coxa por baixo das saias negras que usava. Pandora arquejou ao sentir seus dedos penetrar-lhe cada vez mais profundo e encostou o rosto no ombro largo.

- De que horas chegou? - indagou ele, com uma paz tão grande dentro de si ao vê-la ali que nem ao menos se lembrava do que ocorrera na véspera.

- Umas cinco e meia, mais ou menos!

Respondeu ela, erguendo-se e se colocando por trás do corpo masculino, curvando-se sobre as espáduas nuas de Radamanthys para beijar-lhe o pescoço. Seus lábios percorriam a pele rija da nuca e uma das mãos subia-lhe pelos cabelos louros enquanto a outra percorria o torso musculoso.

- Estás vendo? - comentou ela.

- O que? - indagou ele, apertando-lhes as mãos brancas.

- Estou inteira e voltei para você!

A voz dela saíra rouquenha, entrecortada. Radamanthys a trouxe novamente para si, acomodando-a sobre seu regaço. Ela pressionava contra suas angulosas pernas todo o êxtase dele, como se estivesse sentada sobre um objeto qualquer e fosse preguiçosa demais para afastá-lo. Radamanthys continuou a censurar-lhe as vestes.

- Sei que passei dos limites ontem, mas você me perdoaria? - falou ele levantando o rosto para fitá-la; ela o beijou novamente.

- Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu por ter saído sem me importar com você!

- Confesso que fiquei agoniado! - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Imagino, até me seguiu! - disparou ela, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele; Radamanthys a encarou, sério.

- Como sabe?

- Telefonei para o Aiacos e ele estava muito confortavelmente em casa com a esposa! Depois percebi que a música que tocava quando atendi seu telefonema era a mesma que estava tocando no bar onde eu me encontrava!

- Então sabia que eu estava ali? - perguntou sem jeito; ela acenou afirmativamente. - E não ficou brava?

- Fiquei, mas depois, quando notei que você havia ido embora, senti um vazio tão grande que, para mim, a noite perdeu a graça! - disse ela, encarando-o.

- Prometo nunca mais fazer isto! – proferiu o rapaz; ela sorriu.

- Vai me deixar sair de vez em quando? - Pandora indagou; ele suspirou.

- Vou tentar me controlar!

- Você sempre diz isso!

Ela sentou-se ereta em seu regaço, sendo impedida de enlaçá-lo com as pernas torneadas pelo encosto da cadeira. Radamanthys pendeu seu rosto para frente, debruçando-se sobre os seios escondidos pelas rendas. As mãos apertaram, firmes, a cintura fina e semovente.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás ele jamais sofrera angústia maior. Gostaria de odiar seu rosto de menina, seu jeito...Mas não podia. Seu desejo por aquela mulher era tamanho que lhe cegava quando ela estava por perto.

Pandora levantou-se. Fitou-o com olhos convidativos e ele entendeu. Ergueu-se, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ela fechou os olhos, virando-se de costas dentro de seus braços. Apertando firmemente seu corpo contra o dela, também ele cerrara as pálpebras, os pés dela, enquanto perfaziam o caminho do quarto, encontraram os dele, atrás de si, subindo-lhe em cima, como uma criança aprendendo a andar.

Os braços masculinos abraçando os dela dentro de si era como uma via Láctea fechando o infinito. Ergueu-a, encaminhando-se para a alcova enquanto ela o beijava no pescoço e nos ombros. Seu botão de flor frágil, cambaleante, entorpecido, que gemia junto a ele, o corpo a tremeluzir, sussurrando em tom arrastado, sonolento, a cabeça pendente e os olhos se apagando. Por mais que tentasse ele ainda não aprendera a separar a dose de céu e de inferno que havia no estranho mundo enlouquecedor que era o amor por uma mulher.

- Promete para mim que não vamos mais briga? - sussurrou ela.

- Prometo não brigar mais com você! - falou ele, roçando seus lábios pelos femininos.

Na palma de sua mão sentia o marfim da pele dela, a curva flexível de suas costas, a penugem lisa das coxas que acariciava. E como ele maravilhava-se com o fato de sabê-la sua, enquanto, sentando-se entrando no quarto, fechando com o pé a porta atrás de si, o cenho levemente contraído, admirava-a já entrevendo as delícias que lhe esperavam na naquela manhã de inverno.

E um sorriso saudoso abriu-se em seu rosto de traços másculos ao relembrar as preliminares daquela noite, a briga e a reconciliação. E ele deu-se conta de como aquela adorável vagabundinha esquecia tudo tão rápido, enquanto ele desesperava, morria por ela. A porta finalmente fechou-se com um gemido triste. Durante alguns dias viveriam uma felicidade cinematográfica...er...bem...até que o ciúme os separassem!

**o.O.o FIM o.O.o**


End file.
